The invention relates to a first method of securing a first part to a second part made of an electrically conductive material, a connecting means made of an electrically conductive material being arranged in the first part and subsequently being welded to the second part.
Such a method is known from, for example, Netherlands Patent Specification no. 70987. This method employs connecting means of a special shape, which moreover have to be brought into a well-defined position relative to the parts to be secured to each other.